Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to camera feed recording, selection, and distribution. More specifically, the present invention relates to recording camera feeds from multiple cameras in an event venue, selecting the camera feeds that best capture an event occurrence to recommend, and distributing selected camera feeds to authorized user devices.
Description of the Related Art
Larger events, such as concerts or sporting events, are typically held in larger event venues, such as stadiums. Typically, event venues include a performance area, such as a sport field, or a sport arena, or a sport court, or a concert stage, or a lecture stage. Typically, event venues include an eventgoer area, such as stadium seating, bleachers, theater seating, or a standing room eventgoer area. Typically, some parts of the eventgoer area provide better views or better acoustics of parts of events occurring within the performance area than other parts of the eventgoer area.
Cameras are sometimes used to film events occurring at event venues, typically to prepare for live or recorded television transmission. Such cameras are often located in the performance area, and typically data from such cameras is not provided digitally to users within the event venue or outside of it.
Traditionally, the field of digital communications includes wired and wireless transfer of information. Digital communications may include direct communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device, and may also include “indirect” communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device, through one or more “intermediary” or “middleman” devices, and eventually to a recipient device.
One example of wired transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Local Area Network (LAN) from a sender device to a router through a sender Ethernet cable, and from the router to a recipient device through a recipient Ethernet cable.
One example of wireless transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Bluetooth protocol connection. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) from a sender device to a router through a wireless Wi-Fi connection, and from the router to a recipient device through a wireless Wi-Fi connection. Another example of wireless transfer is Visible Light Communication (VLC).
Traditional wireless communications may be received and read by any recipient device within a range in which information transmitted wirelessly by a sender device can be interpreted. In some cases, information transmitted wirelessly by a sender may be within range of an unintended recipient.
Digital payments may typically be accepted through the use of images of personal or cashier's checks, through transmission of credit card information such as credit card numbers and associated expiration dates or names or security numbers/codes, or through electronic payment services that allow money to be transferred from a payer's bank account or from a separate digital wallet account.
Thus, a means of camera feed distribution is needed.